emmerdalefandomcom-20200213-history
Episode 5440 (29th October 2009)
Plot In an attempt to secure Charity's help, Carl offers Charity 20% of their findings if and when they find Cain's money. Laughing off his offer, Charity stands aside, allowing Carl to dart through the back door as Cain and Debbie arrive through the front. Cain seizes the opportunity to make amends with Charity and asks her to join him for a drink at the Woolpack, an offer that she happily accepts. Handing Charity her drink, Cain demands she hand back his £20,000 to remove the temptation to run away again. Chas and Carl arrive shortly afterwards and receiving a loaded look from Charity, Carl stays at the bar while Chas joins the unruly pair at the table. Sending Charity to the bar for the next round, Cain belittles her by asking for his change. Feeling insulted, she returns to agree a deal with Carl - a 50:50 split of Cain's money. Meanwhile, a distressed Edna accosts Debbie and Cain as they pass by her house and questions if they've seen anybody around. Witnessing the commotion, Ashley and Laurel - followed closely by Sally - race to Edna's side and upon hearing that Vincent made an appearance earlier in the day, the finger is pointed at him for the brick through the window. Playing the martyr, Sally's quick to apologise for Vincent's actions but is adamant that they shouldn't call the police, as Vincent needs help. Ashley's quick to rubbish Sally's suggestion that they try to reason with Vincent and insists that she immediately return to Mulberry while he confronts Vincent. Scared of being caught out, Sally pleads with Ashley to leave Vincent until the dust has settled. Elsewhere, with the party in full swing, Nathan catches Leyla alone and doesn't hesitate in winding her up. Sensing her vulnerability, Nathan suddenly backtracks and insists that their embrace is all water under the bridge. Overwhelmed and relieved that Nathan has backed off, Leyla relaxes again and with emotions highly charged, she tells David that she loves him. And Jai kisses Faye in an attempt to persuade her to stay at the party. She's unresponsive, though, and leaves. Cast Regular cast *Edna Birch - Shirley Stelfox *Debbie Dingle - Charley Webb *Cain Dingle - Jeff Hordley *Ashley Thomas - John Middleton *Laurel Thomas - Charlotte Bellamy *Sally Spode - Sian Reeves *Charity Tate - Emma Atkins *Carl King - Tom Lister *Jimmy King - Nick Miles *Chas Dingle - Lucy Pargeter *Douglas Potts - Duncan Preston *Nicola De Souza - Nicola Wheeler *Angelica King - Sophie Firth (uncredited) *Rodney Blackstock - Patrick Mower *Zak Dingle - Steve Halliwell *Lisa Dingle - Jane Cox *Shadrach Dingle - Andy Devine *Nikhil Sharma - Rik Makarem *Leyla Harding - Rokhsaneh Ghawam-Shahidi *Katie Sugden - Sammy Winward *Jai Sharma - Christopher Bisson *Eli Dingle - Joseph Gilgun *Faye Lamb - Kim Thomson *Natasha Wylde - Amanda Donohoe *Mark Wylde - Maxwell Caulfield *Priya Sharma - Effie Woods *David Metcalfe - Matthew Wolfenden *Nathan Wylde - Lyndon Ogbourne *Sam Dingle - James Hooton *Ryan Lamb - James Sutton *Maisie Wylde - Alice Coulthard Guest cast None Locations *Woodbine Cottage - Front garden and living room *Main Street *Tug Ghyll - Living room/kitchen *Pear Tree Cottage - Emmerdale Haulage office *Mill Cottage - Living room *Holdgate Farm - Living room, hallway, dining room and driveway *The Woolpack - Public bar *Mulberry Cottage - Living room Notes *Viewing Figures: UK broadcast - 6,930,000 viewers (18th place). Category:2009 episodes Category:Emmerdale episodes